


Behind Closed Doors

by fandoms_consume_my_life



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Ghost Possession, Haunted Animatronics, Haunted Pizzeria, I've been working on this for three years, It's all fun and games until it's not, Jeremy is a sweet pea, Lots of Angst, M/M, Michael id done with life, My actual first fanfiction, New Job, New Job from Hell, Referenced/Implied Child Murder, Scott is too, Vincent is confused, nightshift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_consume_my_life/pseuds/fandoms_consume_my_life
Summary: Fanfiction based off of the Rebornica FNAF comics because it's amazing. I love FNAF's story even though it's very confusing, so I just made the story kind of make sense.I started putting together the story when FNAF 2 was released. When other games kept getting released, I just added more to it, so it might have a ton of contradictions and stuff, but I don't really want to change the story.*Discontinued*





	1. Chapter 1 (Night 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie is my OC and she's kind of important. Phone guy's name is Scott and Purple guy's name is Vincent. (You'll meet all of these characters later.)

Mike stepped out of his car. He sighed as he looked up at the sign on the pizzeria. The job description said that it was "A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike." He didn't think that any kid, or grownup for that matter, would want to go into the old, dirty-looking, creepy building.

Mike had searched the internet for weeks, trying to find a job that he could get to pay his rent. He finally found a job as a security guard for the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The pay wasn't that good, but that was the only available job that was close to his apartment complex. Besides, he had been to the pizzeria as a kid and he wanted to relive old memories. He remembered the old pizzeria, which looked much newer and clean, and his favorite animatronic, which he had long forgotten the name of. The pizzeria was popular with all the kids until an accident happened in 1987. It was never stated what had occurred, but the company lost all of its popularity and people stopped caring for any of the pizzerias. The only reason the pizzerias were up and they weren't out of business was because of the popularity of the sister location, Fazbear's Family Diner.

Mike unlocked the door and stepped inside the pizzeria. He shivered. Mike had been inside the pizzeria for a little while when he signed up for the job, but at that time, it was in the afternoon. It was night now, and the pizzeria was dark and cold. He silently made his way towards the security office in the back.

His shift began at midnight and ended at 6:00 am. In the office, there were two solid, metal doors, security cameras, and a fan. The fan did nothing to keep the air cool and the room was hot and stuffy. He noticed that his power had a percentage, and it was at 99%.

He sat down on the chair and stared testing the doors and lights by his side and checking the security cameras for the animatronics. He found three animatronics on the stage.

"Who would even come into this place at night? Why does there have to be a security guard?" he wondered.

Just then, the phone rang and he jumped. He realized what happened and laughed. "Stupid phone." he muttered under his breath.

He picked up the phone and there was a message left from an employee.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your fist night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine."

"Pft. 'Overwhelming'" Mike muttered. "There's nothing to do here. No one's going to break in."

"So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."

Mike recognized this as the job description. The next part was new.

"'Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Mike was surprised. "So people working here died before?" he wondered. He sniffed the carpet. He shuddered as he realized that the entire room faintly smelled like bleach. He wondered who died. Had it been the man on the phone?

The phone continued, "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Why would the kids like this place?" Mike said to himself. He was starting to gain a little more confidence because he was looking through the cameras and he couldn't see the animatronics getting "quirky".

"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?'

Mike gasped. So that's what the accident was. Someone got their frontal lobe bitten off. "Poor kid." he muttered.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters , uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."

"Pft. What's the deal?" he asked the phone. The phone seemed to answer back.

"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

Mike's jaw dropped. He didn't want to hear the rest of the phone call. He wanted to turn it off, unplug the phone, but he was stuck sitting in the chair and listened to the phone call as it got worse.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Mike felt a chill up his spine. No wonder why no one liked to work here. No wonder why they need a security guard inside here. Not to keep the robbers and burglars away, but to watch the animatronics. He rushed to the camera and looked at the animatronics. They haven't moved since the beginning of his shift.

The phone kept going. "Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, fist day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"You died didn't you?" Mike asked the silent phone. "Anybody that worked here died. This is crazy!"

He checked the battery percentage. 70%. "Okay I got this." He thought to himself.

He closed the security cameras. "Save battery." He muttered.

As the security camera closed and he looked up, he saw a figure floating above him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He fell off his chair and onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm taking a long time writing this, the new game, Sister Location, came out. I just want to say that I'm not going to have it as a major part in the story and it won't change anything major. I am going to have some things from Sister Location, but if Sister Location revealed anything major or contradicts anything I have, I don't care about it.

Stephanie was bored. She was stuck backstage for a long time. She couldn't count how many years it's been. She had been keeping track the first 4 years, but she became tired of that. She was counting up to 11,457,375 but she became tired of that. She had even talked to her friends onstage, but they became tired of her.

She sighed. About a week ago, the security guard had died. She tried to help him, like she always did, but she couldn't stop them. The company found another security guard and he was supposed to arrive today.

She heard a car outside and looked out a window. She saw a figure get out of a car and look at the pizzeria. She knew that he was the new security guard. She went to the security office and looked around.

They had disguised the room pretty well, the carpets replaced and the walls bleached, but she knew that it would still smell. She couldn't smell, but she was sure of it. She also knew that the new security guard would die. They all did.

She heard the front door open and ran to the kitchen. He wouldn't see her there because she had destroyed the security camera. That was where she hid whenever there was a security guard in the office.

She heard the footsteps fade away and after a few minutes heard the faint, unmistakable sound of the phone ringing. She had heard the same thing before over and over again for years.

She knew what was going to happen. The security guard would be creeped out by the pizzeria, and then would be confident because he would think that no one is going to rob the place, and then get scared after the phone message and either quit or stay. Most died the first night.

She listened through the vent at the call.

"...they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." she heard the phone say.

She saw the security guard's face in her mind. He was shocked with his mouth open. Like all the other ones.

She kept listening to the phone call when suddenly, she had the urge to talk to him. She had never got this urge before, except that one security guard. She had always kept out of sight from the security guards because they would get scared. The new security guard probably would get scared too.

She crept through the wall and popped into the security room. The phone call had stopped and he was looking at the security camera monitor. She hovered in front of him and waited until he put the monitor down.

After a while he did, and he let out a loud scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

She rolled her eyed as he fell off the chair and hit the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is very short, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike looked up at the floating figure next to him. "A-Are y-you a a a g-g-ghost?" he stuttered.

Stephanie looked down at him and rolled her eyes. "I knew it." She thought. She knew she had to be nice and happy to him and it would be fine. Probably.

She looked down and smiled at him. "Yes. I am a ghost. My name is Stephanie. What is your name?"

Mike couldn't get over the fact that there was a ghost next to him and couldn't speak.

Stephanie looked at his badge on his shirt. "Oh, OK. Hi Mike." She said. He still couldn't speak. She wanted to strangle him, but she stayed calm. "It's probably the shock of everything happening in an hour." She thought.

Mike was sure that he was going to die. There was a ghost in a place where he just learned that there were animatronics that come and try to kill you. He was sure that she will call over her animatronic friends to come kill him, or possess an animatronnic suit and kill him.

Mike eventually forgot that he had to reply to Stephanie. She got very mad and decided that she had to get out of the office before she actually strangled Mike. "Ok. I'll leave you alone." She huffed. "I won't hurt you by the way." She disappeared through the wall and went back into the kitchen.

When she left, Mike felt relived and confused. He was able to get off the ground and back onto his chair. He flipped through the security cameras and noticed that one of the animatronics was missing.

"WHAT!?" he screamed, almost falling off his chair again. "T-The b-blue o-one. The blue one.". He was looking through all the security cameras trying to find the blue bunny animatronic.

He looked backstage and saw the animatronic standing there, looking out of the open door.

"He moved! I'm going to die!" Mike panicked. He realized that maybe if he was silent the animatronics won't come after him.

He stood silent still looking at the animatronic. All of the sudden, the cameras blacked out.

"The cameras!" he whispered. He flipped through all the cameras and eventually the cameras went back. He checked backstage again and he noticed that the animatronic wasn't there. He looked through the cameras and found him in the dining room.

Mike relaxed. The animatronic was in no hurry to kill him and he was staying silent. He looked at the drawings in his office. He figured that some kids drew that and he wondered which one was his.

 

* * * * *

 

Stephanie sat down in the kitchen. She had destroyed the camera in the kitchen a long time ago since she knew that if a security guard saw her, they would freak out. The audio was still there though, and she couldn't cut if off for some reason, even after she had tried the first few years. She didn't care much about that though.

She knew from the start that Mike would freak out, but she had that feeling. She knew that it was The Mother talking to her, but she didn't understand anything. Why The Mother hadn't saved her, why The Mother helped all her friends, and why she had got the feeling...

Suddenly, she felt it again. The same feeling that told her to go to the security room and talk to Mike. This time though, it came with a message.

"Explain who your friends are. Don't say anything about me. Explain what happened here eight years ago."

Stephanie understood the message and what she had to do. Maybe after this, The Mother would help her, give her a new life like she had with all her friends.

She stepped outside of the kitchen, making sure that Mike didn't see her through the cameras.

Mike though, was not looking at the cameras at all. He was standing up and looking at the pictures that the kids drew, wondering if his was still up there.

Stephanie came through the wall and saw Mike staring at one of the drawings. "Such a dork." she said out loud. She didn't mean to, it just came out.

Mike span around. He jumped back this time not falling to the floor, but almost breaking the large window near the right door. "What do you want?" he said to her, sinking back in case she was dangerous. He was surprised that he was able to talk this time, probably because he didn't fall to the floor.

"I want to talk to you." she said, surprised at the fact that Mike was able to talk.

Just then, they both heard something outside the door. Stephanie knew that sound too well. She lunged towards the door yelling, "BONNNNNNIIIIEEEE!"

Mike lunged towards the buttons and turned on the light. He saw the blue bunny animatronic that he was watching staring at him from outside the door. He fell back in surprise and shuffled to the other side of the office.

"THE DOOR! GET THE DOOR" Stephanie was screaming. She tried to push the button to close the door, but her hand passed right through. She knew that Mike was dead. He was taking to much time getting up.

Mike knew that he was too late. "I'm not going down without a fight." he thought. He rolled across the office floor and stood up. He hit the button to close the door, and shut the door right when the animatronic stepped towards the office, nearly crushing the animatronic's foot.

Mike was panting, realizing what happened. Stephanie uncovered her eyes and relaxed when she saw Mike, unharmed, standing there even though he was shaking.

"Wow. That was close." Mike panted. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Stephanie breathed in. She still couldn't believe that that had happened. The Mother was probably right. Mike did seem to have the potential of saving them.

"Now it's your turn to not be able to talk." Mike smiled at Stephanie.

"You know that you were sooooo close to dying." Stephanie finally said.

Mike smiled even more. "Yup." He said.

"OK.I'll explain." Stephanie said. "It all happened a couple years ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike went to his chair and sat down. Stephanie waited until he sat down and was comfortable and continued.

"So when I was 5 years old, I ran away from home. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was the place I went to when I was troubled and I really liked going here, so I ran here. It was dark out and I think the doors were locked. Either that, or I didn't have the strength to open the door, I was only 5. I was crying and I heard noises coming from inside. Then, I heard a car stop behind me. I didn't look around until I heard a voice from behind me. 'Come here little child' the voice said. I turned around and was able to see a little bit of purple on the guy and a glint of gold and I was killed."

"So a guy wearing purple killed you for no reason?" Mike asked.

Stephanie's eyes flashed red for a second. "Yup. I was killed on this property, so I was trapped here as a ghost forever, or until someone set me free. No one did though, and here I am. Still stuck here. I never talked to one of the security guards before, though. I've watched every security guard come here and get killed by those animatronics. Some were lucky enough to survive the first night and then quit."

Mike shivered. He wanted to ask how many security guards worked here before him, but he didn't think he wanted to find out.

"The next year after my death, they reopened the pizzeria. They had a day security guard and decided to also have a night security guard. They also added a criminal database to the animatronics so that they would be able to catch the killer, because they couldn't ever find him. They said that they found him once, but they were wrong. The other guy they found works in the sister location, Fazbear's Family Diner. He also wears purple, but he had an alibi, or that's what I heard from the people who work here."

"So there are two people wearing purple in creepy pizzerias?"

"I guess so. But the purple guy who works at the sister location didn't exactly have a clean record. One day he got in a suit from Fazbear's Family Diner and lured 5 kids, my friends, into the back room. I saw it all happen. He killed each of them. They all turned into ghosts like me. But then..."

She stopped. The Mother had told her to not to speak about her. But for the next part of the story, she had to talk about her.

"Then what?" Mike asked. He opened the door and checked that 'BONNNNNNIIIIEEEE' wasn't there. He looked through the cameras and saw that 'BONNNNNNIIIIEEEE' was in the supply closet. He checked the time, 4 am, almost 5am.

"But...then...um...I...uh..." Stephanie couldn't talk.

Mike flipped through the cameras as she thought about what she could say. All the other animatronics were in place.

"OK." Stephanie said, coming to a conclusion. "Someone, or something, put the bodies of the 4 dead children in the animatronic suits, and later the souls possessed the suits. But now, they can get out of the pizzeria because they're just trapped in the suits, not the pizzeria like I am. But the company doesn't want to get them out of this place, so they're stuck here. Every night, my friends try to tell the security guard about them, so the security guards can help, but whenever they go near a security guard, they think it is a naked endoskeleton, like the phone message told you. And the rest is basically what the phone told you."

"So, they want me to help them and they don't want to kill me?" Mike asked.

"Yes, they do." Stephanie answered.

"How can I trust you? You can just distract me from them so they have the chance to kill me." Mike asked, looking away from Stephanie and hastily looking through the cameras.

"They are my friends so I know a lot about them and I  _did_  help you before from Bonnie."

"Bonnie. Is that his name?" Mike asked, turning around to face Stephanie again.

"Yes. The bear is Freddy, the chicken is Chica, and the Fox in Pirate Cove is Foxy. It's been such a long time since we all died and they forgot their real names. I'm the only one that remembers my name." Stephanie explained.

Mike looked at Pirate Cove through the cameras. The curtain was closed.

"Why is the curtain closed and why is he out of order?" Mike asked, observing the "out of order" sign.

"He is out of order because of a malfunction he had. The company tried to fix him, but they couldn't, so they left him there." she said, pointing at Pirate Cove. "That's also why they keep the curtains closed."

Mike now knew who Foxy was. His favorite animatronic. He now remembered the time where he begged his mom to buy Foxy merchandise from the store and how he always dressed as Foxy when he came to the pizzeria. He also remembered begging to go to the pizzeria every week to see Foxy. How he couldn't remember Foxy's name, he didn't know.

"Well, I told you everything." Stephanie said. She turned around and started to leave.

"Wait." Mike exclaimed, running to her. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

Stephanie just smiled and ran through the wall, back into the kitchen.

Mike felt alone again. He never thought a dead person would make him feel less lonely. He never thought that he would even be able to talk to a ghost and not die.

He looked at the time again, 5am. He was almost done. He checked the cameras again and saw Bonnie at the end of the hall. He had enough power to last, so he closed the left door.

He looked at the camera onstage and saw Chica and Freddy.

"Hi Chica. Hi Freddy." he said into the camera.

The screen turned black for a second and came back. Mike gasped. Chica and Freddy were staring into the camera.

"What the..."

Then, the clock struck 6 am. He heard shuffling as the animatronics went back into their positions. The lights turned on and he stood up.

He rushed out of the office and through the party room to go to his car. He decided that he shouldn't come back, no matter how much it paid. Then, he saw a figure dash out the kitchen into the back room. He thought again. If he stayed, he might save the 6 children from staying eternityin the pizzeria.

He walked out the pizzeria and walked to his car. He counted the amount of animatronics on his fingers. As he drove out, he noticed something.

"Where is the fifth dead child Stephanie was talking about?"


	5. Chapter 5 (Night 2)

Mike parked his car outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He had spent the whole day deciding if he wanted to go back to work. After all, he could get killed! But there were so many unanswered questions, and he did have a minor crush on Stephanie. (It took a while for him to agree to himself on the last point.)

He went inside and was surprised to see his boss standing in the office. There was a person standing next to him wearing the same security guard outfit as Mike. The person looked nervous and shy.

"Forget about Stephanie, he's cute too!" Mike thought to himself. "At least it's more plausible to date a human rather than a ghost."

"Hey, Mike! Howd'ya doin buddy!" his boss greeted him.

"Good." Mike said, eying the other security guard.

"This 'ere is Jeremy! He's gunna work with ye in your office for now on. 'ot it?"

"Yes, sir." Mike said. "Hi, Jeremy." He said, waving to Jeremy.

Jeremy just waved back.

"He's a bit o a shy one, this one." Mike's boss said, nudging Jeremy. "But you can crack 'im." He slapped Jeremy on the back with a big laugh.

"Well, I'll see ye later." He said, walking out.

Mike showed Jeremy along to the security office. In place of the office chair was a little bench. They sat down, but there was no space between them and Mike was nearly sitting on top of Jeremy.

"Stupid company with its stupid budgets." Mike muttered under his breath, but he secretly liked being close to Jeremy. At least he would have the comfort of another human being next to him.

Mike picked up the camera monitor and showed it to Jeremy. "This is what we use to look at the animatronics. And these-" he said, pointing to the buttons next to the doors "are the buttons for the lights and to close the door. We have limited power and the phone will be ringing soon. Got it?" He asked, looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded pushing the buttons, closing the door and turning on the hall lights.

Mike was going tell Jeremy that the animatronics were haunted and they might kill them, but then the phone rang. Mike picked the phone up and the message started to play.

"Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, congrats! I-I won't talk as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

Mike immediately flipped open the security camera monitor and checked to see if all the animatronics were in their proper place. They were all there. Jeremy's face paled.

"Uh... interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though. So, hey! I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."

Jeremy's face was so pale that Mike thought he would faint, but Jeremy kept it together.

"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

Jeremy's face relaxed. Mike decided that he would tease him. "Oh, he is." Mike whispered to Jeremy. Jeremy's face became paler than it was before. Mike wanted to slap himself in the head.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Mike turned to Jeremy, still red from teasing Jeremy. He needed to explain everything as fast as he could. "This place is haunted. Five children were murdered here and their ghosts possess the animatronic suits. Once they get here, they think we are naked endoskeletons and try to stuff us in a suit. That's why we have doors. Everything else you need to know, he just told us."

Jeremy sat stunned looking at the phone, his mouth open. He had come here to work so he could get enough money to buy a separate place to live, away from his parents. He didn't expect that there was danger at his new job. They didn't tell him about this stuff on the job description.

Jeremy was going to say something, but he was cut off when a voice behind them called Mike.

"Hey, Mike" Stephanie said, emerging out of the wall.

Both Mike and Jeremy turned around. Mike greeted her back, but Jeremy shrieked and fell to the floor, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike jumped off of the bench and went to Jeremy.

"Jeremy?!" Mike yelled. He shook Jeremy.

"He's okay Mike." Stephanie said to Mike. "He just fainted. He'll live."

"You scared him!" Mike yelled at Stephanie. "You weren't supposed to do that!"

"Fine then, Mr. Angry Pants. I have something important to tell you. Foxy is unique in another way. Instead of walking towards the office, he will run at you. You guys have to react quickly."

Mike nodded, putting Jeremy on the bench. "I remember you telling me there were five children that were murdered. You only told me about four animatronics. Where is the fifth one?"

Stephanie looked at her toes. "Well, there were actually six murdered kids."

"Yea. You told me. You were the first of six."

Stephanie looked at Mike in surprise. "I did? Oh, Ok. The fifth one is also an animatronic...." Her voice faded away at the last word.

Mike knew that something was wrong. He turned away from her and looked at Jeremy. Jeremy's breathing was becoming steady and his face was regaining color.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't kn-know what to say. I can't say..." Her voice trailed off again. She took a deep breath. Her voice still slightly shaking, she continued. "The last one is still an animatronic, but he is ...different. More unique that Foxy. You will find out who he is later. I still haven't seen him or a trace of him around."

"Can you help him?" Mike asked pointing to Jeremy.

"No." Stephanie said, disappearing into the wall and back to the kitchen.

Mike cursed under his breath. He looked over at Jeremy and sat down back on the bench. He placed Jeremy on the bench so that Jeremy's head rested on Mike's shoulders.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you something." Mike said, turning to Stephanie.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked, focused on the camera monitor.

"You told me last night that you were killed when you were 5. You look older though. I thought ghosts didn't age."

Stephanie nodded. "They don't. I just chose to age because I didn't want to stay 5 years old. My friends, the other kids that were murdered, didn't choose to age and their still the same age. Most of them were older than me."

"So how old are you?" Mike asked, turning back to the camera monitors and flipping through all the cameras.

"I'm not sure. I don't know the year I died or what year it is now. I think I'm in my late teens, maybe even a young adult." Stephanie replied, voice fading.

"Oh, ok." Mike replied, hoping he didn't upset her.

He flipped around the camera again. He then noticed that Bonnie was missing. He hurriedly flipped through all the cameras and found Bonnie backstage. He flipped through the other cameras, but the only thing that changed after that was that Bonnie moved from backstage to the dining room.

After a few minutes Stephanie came back through the wall. "Hey, Mike. Jeremy will be waking up soon. I need to talk to him."

Jeremy woke up right when she finished talking.

"Um...Uh...Where?...Mike?"

"Uh, Yea. It's me, Mike." Mike said patting Jeremy on the head. "You OK?"

"Yea. I think-" Jeremy stopped when he saw Stephanie. His eyes widened and his face paled again. Mike was sure that Jeremy was going to faint again.

Stephanie also saw this and decided that she had to act quickly. "H-Hey, Jeremy. I'm Stephanie. Nice to meet you. Sorry for ... frightening you." Stephanie greeted.

"It's Ok Jeremy. She is friendly. She helped me last night. I would've died if it wasn't for her."

Jeremy seemed to relax at his words. His face had returned its normal color

"Yea. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'll explain who I am and why I'm here."

She then explained what she told Mike the day before. Jeremy didn't ask any questions until the end.

"Did you show yourself to any other security guards who worked here?" He asked.

"No."

"Then why did you show yourself to Mike?"

Stephanie froze. She still didn't have permission to talk about The Mother. "Uh...Just..a...hunch?"

"Uh huh." Jeremy said, not convinced in any way but he decided not to ask any more questions.

Mike was listening the entire time watching through the cameras. Bonnie had moved to the left hallway and was standing there patiently waiting. Chica had moved to the bathrooms and was looking into the camera. Freddy remained onstage and the curtains to Pirate Cove remained closed.

"Well, I'll see you later Jeremy." Stephanie said, waving to Jeremy. "And you too, Mike." She then ran through the wall and back into the kitchen.

Mike and Jeremy both waved back. Jeremy then laid his head on Mike's shoulder and they both continued to look through the cameras.

"Did you have a rough day yesterday?" Jeremy asked Mike.

"Hell, yes! I had nightmares yesterday."

"Well, hopefully I can help."

"Yea. I hope so too."

Suddenly, the cameras went out. Mike and Jeremy both jumped.

"What does that mean!?" Jeremy asked, face paling again.

"One of them is on the run!" Mike shouted. "Stay in this office for your own good!"

Jeremy grabbed Mike's sleeve and leaned against him for protection. Mike patted Jeremy's head. "It's Ok. Look. The cameras are back."

Sure enough, the cameras were back, but Bonnie wasn't in his position. Mike looked at the left corner and found Bonnie staring into the camera. He jumped out of his seat and ran to close the door.

Jeremy felt like he would faint, but he knew that he had to help. He flipped through the cameras and found that all the animatronics hadn't moved. He then flipped to Pirates Cove and jumped.

"Mike! The curtain's opening!" Jeremy whispered to Mike.

Mike ran over and looked at the camera monitor. Sure enough, the curtain was slowly opening. A silver hook was pulling the curtain open.

"We need to keep an eye on that one. He can run. Stephanie told me that."

Mike sat back down in the chair and Jeremy laid his head on Mike's shoulder again.

They sat that way for some time, Mike occasionally turned on the left hall light to see if Bonnie's shadow was still there. After some time, Bonnie left.

"That's right. You better leave." Mike muttered under his breath.

All the animatronics weren't as active after that, so they were able to relax.

After an hour, Jeremy jumped and yelled to Mike, "Foxy's gone!"

They flipped through the cameras and they saw Foxy running down the left hall and Mike just barely managed to jump up and close the door.

Foxy reached the door and started to bang on the door. His banging caused 10% of the power to drain.

"The power!" Mike yelled. "You son of a-"

Jeremy ran over and put a hand up to Mike's mouth. "No need to yell at them. You'll just make them angrier."

Mike nodded and opened the door after Foxy left. They both sat back down.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 5 am and they had 10% of power.

Jeremy started to sweat. There was no way they could survive!

"Freddy will come if the power goes out." Mike warned Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded. He still didn't think that they would make it.

Mike looked over at Jeremy. He knew right away that Jeremy was nervous and scared. Who wouldn't be?!

He was also scared and nervous, but he tried his best not to show it. He had to hold it in for the both of them. He knew though, that 10% of power didn't last long.

They both sat in fear and silence. Jeremy had stopped looking up at anything and had his face buried in Mike's shoulder. Mike tried not to look through the cameras but eventually, there was 1% of power left. Mike looked at the clock. His heart fell. It was still 5.

Mike set the camera monitor down. He made sure that all the doors and lights were off. He took Jeremy off his shoulder.

"Jeremy, we don't have much time left. It's 5 and there is only 1% power left. I don't think we will make it."

Jeremy looked up. He couldn't think of anything to say and he stood up. Mike watched him as he went to the back of the office and sat down against the wall. Mike quietly followed him and sat next to him.

Suddenly, the office went dark. The fan turned off and everything stood still.

"At least I don't have to look at that fan anymore." Mike thought.

He took Jeremy's hand in his. At least he didn't have to die alone.

After a minute of nothing, Mike thought that nothing would come. He stood up and walked towards the right door. Jeremy stayed still.

Without any warning, Freddy jumped out of the left door and launched towards Jeremy. His mouth was open, looking for something to bite down on.

Mike let out a cry and jumped in between Freddy and Jeremy. Freddy munched down on Mike's arm and swung him across the office. Mike let out a cry of pain.

Just then, the clock struck 6 am. Freddy fell dead on the floor. He soon got up and walked back towards the stage.

Jeremy ran over to Mike. His arm was bending in a way that Jeremy didn't even think was possible and there were teeth marks that looked like it cut deep into his arm.

"We need to call the ambulance!" Jeremy got up, fumbled in his pocket for his phone, called the hospital, and told them about the situation.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Wait there and don't move his arm." The voice on the other line said.

"Ok. Please hurry." Jeremy said, hanging up the phone.

Stephanie had heard the yells and came over. She saw Mike on the floor and rushed over. Mike's arm had started to bleed, and she knew that it was broken.

Jeremy glared at her through tears. "You! You could have come in here and saved him! You could have kept Freddy away!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. The animatronics are spirits and I can't do anything. I've already told them to stop coming, but they won't listen. You have to do it yourself."

Jeremy tried to think of something to say back, but he knew that there wouldn't be any purpose. He started to cry.

"He jumped out to save me. I could've helped him when we had a little bit of power left. Look what I did!" Jeremy fell on his knees besides Mike.

"No, Jeremy. You did what you could. I couldn't see you get hurt." Mike weakly said to him.

"You could've died!" Jeremy yelled as he rested his gead on Mike's stomach. Mike gently stroked his head with his other hand.

There was a bustle of noise from the entrance and people rushed in. Stephanie ran out the security office and went backstage.

The people put Mike in an ambulance and took him to the hospital. The Boss came besides Jeremy.

"I know that ye are scared. Don't worry. He won't be coming back to work 'ere in a bit."

Jeremy'sheart sank. He dreaded being in the dangerous place alone, but he knew that Mike had to heal. He nodded and went home.    


	8. Chapter 8

Mike woke, opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked around the hospital room. There was something attached to his arm. There was no one in the room, and he sat back.

After a few minutes, a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh, good. You're awake. You've been out for a few hours. We got most of the arm fixed. You're arm is broken and we need to put a cast on your arm. You can't work for the next week. I told your boss and he said that he would be fine and that someone was working with you who can cover for you."

Mike nodded. He didn't fell like he wanted to do anything for a week.

The nurse went out to call the doctor. Mike looked at the clock. It was 1 pm. He felt tired and wanted to go to sleep, but he knew that the doctor would want to talk to him.

Soon enough, the doctor walked into the room.

"Ok. I will fix up your arm and you can go. Now, you stay home and don't do anything for a week, ok. You're excused from your job."

While the doctor was working, Mike was thinking to himself.

"At least I don't have to go to that stupid place and get killed by those animatronic freaks!" Then, he realized something. "Wait! Jeremy!"

"No! I can't leave work! Jeremy needs me!" Mike yelled to the doctor.

The doctor was surprised. "We can't do anything about that. He just has to work alone for a week."

Mike knew that Jeremy wouldn't survive for a week. "No, please. I have to help him."

The doctor shook his head. "You can't."

Mike got a creepy feeling hearing those words, but he didn't think about it for too long. He knew that he had to go. He would do anything to see Jeremy again and to not let him be alone!


	9. Chapter 9 (Night 3)

Jeremy parked his car in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He had heard that Mike was going to be alright. The Boss also told him that there will be a replacement for Mike for the time he would be gone.

Jeremy opened the door of the pizzeria. He was an hour early because wanted to get away from his parents and their house. He walked to the stage where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were standing. He knew that one of them would kill him. He walked to Pirates Cove. He looked at the "Out Of Order" sign. He was never told why Foxy was out of order and he didn't think Mike knew either.

He walked in the security office and sat down on the bench. It was still the same bench that he and Mike sat on the day before.

He counted each minute that went by and then there was a sound from behind him. He turned around and jumped.

"Hi Jeremy. I see that Mike isn't here. You're early tonight."

"Hi Stephanie. Sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I was just scared. I'm early because I didn't have anything to do."

Stephanie smiled. "Uh huh. Right. You came here because you had nothing to do."

Jeremy shrugged. "So, anyway. Why did you come here? To see me?"

"No. I came here to warn you. This night will be different. I can feel it. Be careful."

"Different in what way?" Jeremy asked. "And what feeling? Like the hunch you had when you saw Mike?"

"Yea. Something like that." Stephanie said, not bothering to answer the first question.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door could be heard and there were footsteps going down the hall. Stephanie ran off through the wall and Jeremy was frozen in place, looking at the door and waiting for the person to enter.

The footsteps went past the halls. Jeremy sat on the bench, puzzled. The footsteps went towards the stage. There was a moment of silence, and then there was the loud sound of metal getting hit. He heard the person curse under his breath.

Jeremy crept out into the right hallway and looked to where the stage was. The person was looking at Freddy.

Jeremy rushed towards the person. "Get out of here, you!" he yelled as he charged.

Mike spun around just in time to dodge out the way of Jeremy and grabbed Jeremy so he wouldn't smash into Freddy. Jeremy was stunned. Mike had a cast on the arm where Freddy bit him.

"Mike!?"

"Yea, Jeremy. It's me."

"I thought you couldn't come to work?"

Mike shrugged. "I wanted to. I couldn't leave you alone with the animatronics trying to kill you."

Jeremy hugged Mike. He sobbed into Mike's shirt. "I'm sorry that that had to happen to you. I would've tried to save you, but I couldn't."

Mike hugged Jeremy back. "It's OK. Let's go into the office and relax 'till 12."

Jeremy nodded and Mike led Jeremy to the office. They both sat down on the bench together.

They sat and waited for 12 o'clock, and then they heard the door open. Jeremy jumped up, and Mike pulled him back down. He held Jeremy protectively with his one working arm and looked around. Jeremy buried his face in Mike's chest.

The sound of two pairs of footsteps was heard heading for the security office. The footsteps came closer until The Boss and another guy was there standing in front of the right door.

"'ey, Mike! See tha' you're a'ight. This 'ere's a buddy 'o mine. He's Vincent. He's gunna be working 'ere for the rest 'o his life."

Mike looked at Vincent. He was wearing a purple security outfit with a piece of toast pinned to his shirt. The weirdest part of him was that his entire body was purple. His eyes and huge grin was the only thing that was white.

The Boss shoved Vincent in the room. Vincent chuckled and sat on the floor in the back of the room.

"Well, I'll see 'ya later." Said the boss as he walked out of the office and out of the pizzeria.

Jeremy looked wide-eyed at Vincent. Vincent grinned at him. "Hey." Vincent said.

Mike was uneasy. Who was this man? Why was he forced here? Why did he look familiar?

After a few minutes of silence and Mike and Jeremy staring at Vincent, Mike spoke up.

"Why are you purple?"

Vincent grinned even wider, which Mike didn't think was humanly possible. "I chose to be this color. Is that wrong?"

"N-No. I guess not." Mike said.

The clock struck 12. The night had begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent reminds me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> I might reread and fix this work, so if you want to give me feedback, it would be appreciated. If you want to give feedback to a specific part, you can go to my wattpad, @Doglove1216.


End file.
